Individuals have been operating and traveling in vehicles as a means of transportation for decades. Generally, some drivers exercise more care or caution than do other drivers. In particular, some drivers consistently operate vehicles above the posted speed limit, which may result in the drivers having to navigate through or handle obstacles within a shorter time window. For example, if a driver is speeding, the driver may have to swerve more suddenly or turn more sharply than a driver who is obeying the posted speed limit.
Recently, vehicles have experienced an increased prevalence of electronic devices and sensors capable of sensing and generating data associated with vehicle operation. However, even with this increasing prevalence, there are no existing solutions for determining when specific drivers are operating vehicles in certain situations. For example, there is no existing solution for determining when a vehicle operator experiences a “close miss.” Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods to leverage various data to identify vehicle operators and record when those vehicle operators experience “close misses.”